


Klara's Knockout Gas

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Face-Sitting, Fart Fetish, Fart Torture, Farting, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Klara is pushed into a corner, about to lose to one of her rivals at the dojo. Unwilling to accept this outcome, Klara decides to cheat by unleashing her secret technique of on her opponent: her huge, nasty farts!
Kudos: 9





	Klara's Knockout Gas

Klara was backed into the proverbial wall, and she wasn’t happy about it in the slightest. She had worked so heard to earn a spot in this dojo, and now she was about to have that spot stolen by some lucky amateur. That was an unacceptable outcome, and Klara would do anything to prevent it, even if it meant using some less than savory tactics.

Her Slowbro was up against her opponent’s Crawdaunt, its dark type making it a less than ideal matchup for her psychic-type. With its HP already partially depleted, a few more turns and she would be left without any Pokemon to battle with.

Normally when she wanted to ensure a victory through illegal means, she would scatter poison spikes around the arena. Since her imminent defeat had left her feeling extra spiteful, she decided that an even fouler tactic was in order. She rested a hand to her stomach, feeling it tremble and quake underneath her touch.

“You have no idea what’s coming,” she muttered mischievously to herself.

“Hey, are you gonna take your turn or what? I’ve been waiting forever,” her opponent shouted from the other side of the dojo arena.

“Just a second!” Klara said. To her opponent’s surprise, the Poison-type trainer bent down and faced away from her, so her rather large and appealingly shaped ass was pointed right in her direction.

“I think it’s about time I gave my precious Pokemon a break, and used an attack of my own instead!” Klara said.

“I don’t uhhh, think you’re allowed to do that,” her opponent said, though that was about the 5th or 6th weirdest thing going on right now. To add to the strangeness, Klara not only put her ass cheeks on display, but shoved her hands in the crack between them, and pulled them apart, as though she wanted to make sure whatever was about to come out of it had as little resistance as possible.

“She isn’t really going to...” the other trainer said in disbelief. She was. Klara was indeed going to subject her opponent to a fart so huge, and so vile that it would force her to surrender.

It was accepted fact among trainers that those favoring a specific type would come to absorb some of the traits of their chosen Pokemon over time. Water-type trainers would become expert swimmers, and those specializing in psychic or ghost Pokemon would gain mental or supernatural abilities respectively. This was not the case with Klara, however. She had actually taken great care to avoid letting her poison-type Pokemon corrupt her cute appearance and demeanor. The dreadful cloud of smog she expelled from her bowels was entirely of her own creation, and frankly, more foul than anything most poison types could hope to produce.

(Fart sound)

Though Klara’s opponent was on the other side of the arena, she had the misfortune of being downwind of the poison-type trainer, and as such Klara’s nasty cloud reached her in seconds, surrounding her in a thick, musky blanket of humidity and foul odor.

“Ugh, did you seriously just fart on me?” the other trainer cried, fanning her nose to no avail. The smell was almost...sticky, with the way it seemed to sink into her pores and cling to the fabric of her uniform.

“I can hardly believe someone as cute as me could produce something so disgusting,” Klara proclaimed. “But you earned it for hurting my precious Pokemon! Now, forfeit immediately, or else I’ll treat you to a second round! I have enough gas inside of me to keep this up until you pass out!” she said, punctuating it with a sadistic giggle.

The trainer took her threat seriously, as the gurgling of Klara’s guts suggested that she did indeed have more in the chamber. She wasn’t going to lose this match just because of a single fart though, as nasty and smothering as this particular one was.

“No way! Crawdaunt, use-” the other trainer’s sentence was cut short, as she soon regretted opening her mouth, and got a rather startling taste of the cloud of flatulence that was still lingering in the air. She would have to wait for it to dissipate before she could give her Pokemon another command, but it seemed like Klara was intend on giving her a second dose before that could happen.

Unfortunately for her, that assumption turned out to be correct. Klara retired from her bent-over stance, and took a more casual posture instead, with her ass tilted at an angle just slightly towards her opponent. Her attitude as she passed her second fart seemed almost casual, like it was effortless for her to push out a huge trumpeting blast of stench like that.

(Another fart sound)

“Oh my, that really reeks! Must have been all that curry I ate, tehe! It all just goes straight through me!" Klara said playfully, wiggling her butt in her opponent’s direction as the last of this particular gas blast sputtered out of her anus like a deflating balloon. Judging by the smell, Klara definitely wasn’t lying about her diet either. This new batch of flatulence mingled with the previous cloud that was still lingering in the air, combining with it and creating a brew that was more potent than either of Klara’s farts would have been individually. Klara’s foe wasn’t just left sputtering and unable to speak; this time, the smell left her lightheaded, falling to her knees as her head swam and her nostrils burned.Klara was backed into the proverbial wall, and she wasn’t happy about it in the slightest. She had worked so heard to earn a spot in this dojo, and now she was about to have that spot stolen by some lucky amateur. That was an unacceptable outcome, and Klara would do anything to prevent it, even if it meant using some less than savory tactics.

Her Slowbro was up against her opponent’s Crawdaunt, its dark type making it a less than ideal matchup for her psychic-type. With its HP already partially depleted, a few more turns and she would be left without any Pokemon to battle with.

Normally when she wanted to ensure a victory through illegal means, she would scatter poison spikes around the arena. Since her imminent defeat had left her feeling extra spiteful, she decided that an even fouler tactic was in order. She rested a hand to her stomach, feeling it tremble and quake underneath her touch.

“You have no idea what’s coming,” she muttered mischievously to herself.

“Hey, are you gonna take your turn or what? I’ve been waiting forever,” her opponent shouted from the other side of the dojo arena.

“Just a second!” Klara said. To her opponent’s surprise, the Poison-type trainer bent down and faced away from her, so her rather large and appealingly shaped ass was pointed right in her direction.

“I think it’s about time I gave my precious Pokemon a break, and used an attack of my own instead!” Klara said.

“I don’t uhhh, think you’re allowed to do that,” her opponent said, though that was about the 5th or 6th weirdest thing going on right now. To add to the strangeness, Klara not only put her ass cheeks on display, but shoved her hands in the crack between them, and pulled them apart, as though she wanted to make sure whatever was about to come out of it had as little resistance as possible.

“She isn’t really going to...” the other trainer said in disbelief. She was. Klara was indeed going to subject her opponent to a fart so huge, and so vile that it would force her to surrender.

It was accepted fact among trainers that those favoring a specific type would come to absorb some of the traits of their chosen Pokemon over time. Water-type trainers would become expert swimmers, and those specializing in psychic or ghost Pokemon would gain mental or supernatural abilities respectively. This was not the case with Klara, however. She had actually taken great care to avoid letting her poison-type Pokemon corrupt her cute appearance and demeanor. The dreadful cloud of smog she expelled from her bowels was entirely of her own creation, and frankly, more foul than anything most poison types could hope to produce.

BbbbBBBRROOOOoooorRRRRRRMMMMMbbbBBfFBBPPPPTTTTT!!

Though Klara’s opponent was on the other side of the arena, she had the misfortune of being downwind of the poison-type trainer, and as such Klara’s nasty cloud reached her in seconds, surrounding her in a thick, musky blanket of humidity and foul odor.

“Ugh, did you seriously just fart on me?” the other trainer cried, fanning her nose to no avail. The smell was almost...sticky, with the way it seemed to sink into her pores and cling to the fabric of her uniform.

“I can hardly believe someone as cute as me could produce something so disgusting,” Klara proclaimed. “But you earned it for hurting my precious Pokemon! Now, forfeit immediately, or else I’ll treat you to a second round! I have enough gas inside of me to keep this up until you pass out!” she said, punctuating it with a sadistic giggle.

The trainer took her threat seriously, as the gurgling of Klara’s guts suggested that she did indeed have more in the chamber. She wasn’t going to lose this match just because of a single fart though, as nasty and smothering as this particular one was.

“No way! Crawdaunt, use-” the other trainer’s sentence was cut short, as she soon regretted opening her mouth, and got a rather startling taste of the cloud of flatulence that was still lingering in the air. She would have to wait for it to dissipate before she could give her Pokemon another command, but it seemed like Klara was intend on giving her a second dose before that could happen.

Unfortunately for her, that assumption turned out to be correct. Klara retired from her bent-over stance, and took a more casual posture instead, with her ass tilted at an angle just slightly towards her opponent. Her attitude as she passed her second fart seemed almost casual, like it was effortless for her to push out a huge trumpeting blast of stench like that.

ffbbBBRRBBBLLllrrRRrggGGGBBBLLRRFFTTTTT!!

“Oh my, that really reeks! Must have been all that curry I ate, tehe! It all just goes straight through me!" Klara said playfully, wiggling her butt in her opponent’s direction as the last of this particular gas blast sputtered out of her anus like a deflating balloon. Judging by the smell, Klara definitely wasn’t lying about her diet either. This new batch of flatulence mingled with the previous cloud that was still lingering in the air, combining with it and creating a brew that was more potent than either of Klara’s farts would have been individually. Klara’s foe wasn’t just left sputtering and unable to speak; this time, the smell left her lightheaded, falling to her knees as her head swam and her nostrils burned.

"N-no!" she said, rising back to her feet, as Klara's putrescence still plagued her nostrils. She wasn't going to let something as simple as a fart keep her winning, even one of the most foul ones she had ever smelled.

"I'm not just going to let you cheat your way to victory!" she said, although each word meant another taste of the rancid fog around her. "Crawdaunt, use...ugh, use crunch!" she shouted.

Her Crawdaunt, who had the good fortune of not being born with a sense of smell, sprung into action the moment it heard its trainers command. It lunged at Klara's Slowbro, crushing it between its mighty pincers. The supereffective dark-type move instantly reduced the Slowbro's health to zero.

"There, I won..." the other trainer said, still choking on the dense cloud of Klara's butt fumes.

"I guess you did," Klara said. Her tone was rather calm, chillingly so for someone normally so expressive. "Congratulations. I hope you're ready to receive your punishment for beating me."

"Punishment?" the other trainer said, only to find herself too late. Before she even realized what was happening, she was already face-to-ass with Klara.

"That's right. You managed to survive my farts the last time-just barely. Let's see how you handle them when they're straight from the source!"

"Mmmf!"

The trainer found herself pinned underneath Klara's large, weighty ass, with her nose pushed so deep into the cleft of her shorts that she could feel her asshole winking in preparation for her next eruption. This was the only warning she would receive before Klara's bowels blasted her with another toxic payload.

BbbBBBRRAABBPPTT!!

Klara's fart seemed to shoot straight up her enemy's nostrils, swirling around in her skull and clouding up every crevice of her brain. Klara were right, her gas was much worse up close-what was once intolerably foul was now brain-meltingly nasty. Before, the trainer was barely able to speak while smothered in Klara's fart cloud. Now she was barely able to think.

"Are you doing alright down there?" Klara teased, wriggling her butt in her opponent's face, quite literally rubbing it in.

She was met only with more muffled cries.

"Oh? You're saying you want another one? Good thing I have more in the chamber!"

fbfFBBFBRRRBBLLllLLLLRrbBBBBPPPPpprrRRTTTTTTTTT!!

Another blast of hot, reeking gas blew across the trainer's face. Now she was on the verge of passing out, which would have been a welcome relief from this onslaught of ripe stink. Klara was on a roll at this point, alternating between quick successive, smaller farts that were still quite a bit larger than average, and still absolutely reeked, and prolonged, perhaps even record-breaking torrents of rancid wind that could last for several dozen seconds at a time. Klara's ass victim was at her limit, her vision blurred as she felt her consciousness fade, sinking deeper and deeper into the cloud of unrelenting stink that surrounded her.

BbbbBBBBRRrRROOORRrrrmmMMMmmBBPPPHHHBBBbbbBBRRRTTTTTTTTttttTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!

"Hey, don't be too upset!" Klara said, her opponent growing limp beneath her. "You won, didn't you?"


End file.
